Love is Blind
by crystal3604
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. So does the past Rin. But what Rin did made her life change. She regrets it. She took the wrong path but how can she change it? She hurt her friends, lost her dignity and turned her life upside down.


**I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. But I wanted to write a love triangle story. Well here is the first chap… Hopefully it will be good! **** yaaaayy…**

"He's gorgeous! " I acted like I was drooling. I couldn't help it. I had an irrational fear of being alone. So my life is an act to fill others needs.

My best friend –Teto Kasane-giggled. " Rin you like too many guys." I make a frown and try defending myself. "No I don't! Only like.." I started bending my fingers. " oh.. I lost count.. more than ten less than fifteen."

" So? Try going out with someone! You are pretty yourself!"

"I…" My mouth quivered. If a girl usually gets a boyfriend there is a possibility she might loose a friend. "I choose friends over boys… Even though they are pretty hot"

Teto looked at me with a disappointed face. We were at the shopping mall, shopping for cheap , small , pretty things. "Oh look key-chains! The leek one looks funny!"

My eyes widened as I thought of my past.

_"Rin-chan! Look! A leek key-chain! Its so adorable! Hey Rin, are you listening?" A girl turned her head towards her blonde eyes filled with tense and sadness._

_Four-teen year old Rin kagamine giggled as she was talking on the phone._

_"Oh, Lenny.. That's so great! I love you a lot! Yeah the things you bought me yesterday were precious" _

_"Hey! Rinny! Listen to what I'm saying!" The girl whined._

_"Sorry Lenny! Miku wants more attention. Yeah, Uh-huh, Bye! I'm looking forward to the Paris trip!"_

_Miku frowned. " What Paris trip? I thought we were suppose to be going together when we become 16 years old! Rin what happened to our plans?"_

_"Miku, stop being dramatic! I just want to go a bit early! With Lenny" Rin said. "Look! He bought me a diamond necklace! He is so romantic!" Rin showed off her pure diamond necklace._

_"Shut up…" Miku murmured._

_"What did you say?"_

_"You are so dense Rin Kagamine! You are going with the guy I like! Do you know how much it hurts seeing you rub it in my skin? You know what? I'm going home. I don't feel like spending girl time with you anymore."_

_Miku stomped her way out of the mall. She turned around so that she could say sorry but Rin was on the phone giggling away as usual._

"Hey Rin! You okay? I already have chosen your key-chain! Look! Lets call her Ms. Orange" Teto grinned. She held a cute orange key-chain.

" Yeah...You know what? I feel sleepy!" I yawned. "Didn't we shop enough?" I just wanted to get out of here.

"What did we even buy? besides two ice cream cones" Teto questioned.

"Can I just go home?" I whined. Teto gave up and let me free. I took off running as far as I could till I reached the outside of the mall.

Once I was outside I took a deep breath and start to scratch my head. "I'm getting crazy! I keep seeing my past.."

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice from a distance.

"Thanks Kaito.."

My head turned to the direction of the voice and saw a blonde guy with blue eyes.

"Oh no.. nononnono" I ducked my self behind a car.

My heart starts to beat fast as my cheeks glowed in red color. I tried to breath but it felt like I was my 14 year old self again. "He came back…." Tears started to roll down. I couldn't stand this at all! Why now?

I got up from my hiding spot and tried to run home. I looked at him. He looked at me. He gave a warm smile."Rin? Rin!" He called out. "What's wrong?" He noticed my strained face.

I didn't listen. I just ran. I just wanted to tell to his face. GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME. But I couldn't.

I finally reached my home. I moved to a different house since that day. My last name changed because of divorce. I also changed my first name to avoid sompeople. My hair has grown longer and tied in a pony tail. My name is Akari Kagene. Only Teto calls me Rin. Because she is really stubborn.

**Well updates will be soon! **

**Love ya all**

**Crystal3604**


End file.
